In order to simplify structure, increase aperture ratio or the like, a black matrix less (BM-less) technology has emerged. Specifically, there is no black matrix provided at a position corresponding to an opaque conductive reflecting structure such as lead wire in an array substrate for blocking light, because the opaque conductive reflecting structure such as lead wire itself can block light from a backlight source. For example, in a display panel, there may be no black matrix provided at a position corresponding to a data line, and since the data line is generally provided in a same layer as a source and a drain, it is also referred to as SD BM-less structure.
As shown in FIG. 1, in a display panel, although there is no light directly emitted out at a conductive reflecting structure 1 (such as data line), since the conductive reflecting structure is formed of reflecting metal, the upper surface thereof is a smooth reflecting surface, thus ambient light from outside of the display panel may be mirror-reflected at the upper surface of the conductive reflecting structure 1, resulting in the conductive reflecting structure (such as data line) being conspicuous when viewed from the outside, display effect of the display panel is affected and external visibility thereof is reduced.